


Red Eyes & Hazelnut Coffee

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Bread Crumbs [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Mondo Oowada is desperately in love with Kiyotaka Ishimaru and he's not afraid to show it.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Bread Crumbs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Red Eyes & Hazelnut Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> meaningless self-indulgent fics? yes please

Mondo woke up to the scent of coffee breath. 

He turned over with a groan, pretending to be annoyed, but the smell of hazelnut was equivalent to the feeling of warmth. One of the most familiar things he knew. 

"Taka…?" Mondo mumbles, but it isn't a question. He just wanted an excuse to say his boyfriend's name. 

Ishimaru responded by pecking Mondo's forehead with a kiss. His lips were soft. 

Mondo's mouth smiled on it's own. The blasted thing. It was always giving him away. 

He opened his eyes, this time. He didn't fear the blinding morning light when his sun was hovering over him. 

And there Ishimaru was, his eyes shining like rubies, with a smile that felt weightless. 

"Goodmorning," Taka says. His words were as close to euphony as a non-divine being could be. 

_I love you_ , Mondo thought. 

"Mornin'" he stretches, sitting up. 

Taka hadn't done anything, and Mondo already wanted to kiss him. The only thing stopping him was his horrendous morning breath. 

"Come on, get up," Ishimaru persuades, pulling Mondo into a standing position, which was the dumbest thing he could do because now their hands were interlocked and Mondo didn't plan on letting go. 

"What's the hurry?" Mondo wonders. Ishimaru wasn't frantic, but there was a sort of light hurriedness to getting Mondo out of bed. 

Taka looks sheepishly to the side as he leans his head into Mondo's chest. He always looked to Mondo for comfort when he felt embarrassed. 

"Say we stay in today," Ishimaru suggests. "Watch a couple movies…" 

"Just the two of us?" 

"Just us." Ishimaru nods, a peaceful smile landing on his lips. "That okay?" 

"I want nothing more than to stay here and watch movies with you," Mondo lets out a little chuckle. "... _dork_." 

Even if it ended up being another chick flick. 

Ishimaru's cheeks turned rainbow red at that, and it may have been the cutest thing Mondo had ever seen. 

_I love you,_ Mondo wanted to say, but Ishimaru was already scampering away to search their movie collection. 

So Mondo brushed his teeth instead, and the world around him turned into a minty abyss. 

And there Ishimaru was, waiting for him outside of the bathroom, with his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something. The dopey grin plastered on his face made Mondo's head spin. 

"Ta-da!" Ishimaru announces, revealing the DVD he was holding: _The Breakfast Club_ , with an excitement that could only be described as potent. 

Seeing him like that was heaven on earth. 

"I thought it'd be a good compromise," Taka sheepishly comments, rubbing the back of his neck after a few seconds of silence passed by. 

"It's perfect." And once again, Mondo wanted to kiss him. 

But by the time that thought surfaced, Ishimaru had already started dragging Mondo towards their lopsided couch to start the movie. 

Mondo made himself as comfortable as he could, with his head propped against the armrest like it was a pillow, while Ishimaru scrambled for some semblance of a snack in their bare cabinets. 

And when Ishimaru proudly returned with a half-eaten bag of potato chips for the two to share, he found that Mondo's chest made a much better replacement pillow. 

It didn't matter that they'd watched this movie about a hundred times together. Mondo wouldn't trade the ease that overcame him as he watched a classic movie with his favorite person in the world laying on top of him, giving the softest smile imaginable, for anything. 

During the ending monologue, Mondo sat up, causing Ishimaru to do the same. 

"Is something wrong?" Ishimaru's red eyes turned to Mondo with worried curiosity. 

Mondo was convinced at this point that looking at Ishimaru may be the secret to happiness. 

"Nope… I was just thinkin'." Mondo put his arms around Ishimaru's waist to pull him closer. "The troublemaker and the rule-follower would've made a better couple."

The diminishing space between their faces got both of their hearts racing. 

"I think you need evidence to back your claim," Ishimaru's cheeks were turning into a tomato patch. 

And this time, Mondo actually did kiss him, and everything else faded away, except for Ishimaru's red eyes and the taste of hazelnut coffee still lingering on his lips. 

And it was damn perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> POV: ishimondo kissing while dont you forget about me plays in the background


End file.
